


Thru all the years, I could never leave you

by LinnTherese



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnTherese/pseuds/LinnTherese
Summary: It's just a little story about Clarke and Lexa's life thru the years.





	Thru all the years, I could never leave you

First year of college was the first time they met. Everybody thought they had known each other their hole lifes, because they were so close. But no, they had met at a party, and hit it off right away.  
Lexa had been outside just relaxing by herself, and Clarke had wondered why anybody would want to sit outside when all the fun was inside. It didn't take long before Clarke was someone who instead sat outside keeping Lexa company at every party.  
From their first meeting, Clarke couldn't keep her eyes off Lexa. Lexa was a lesbian and Clarke thought she might be too, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that there was something about Lexa that made her heart go crazy. She didn't have the curage to say anything, and they became close friends, best friends you might say. But there was always something more between them.  
First time Clarke got jealous was when Lisa, a girl from Lexa's class had asked her out. Lexa went on the date, only to drop by Clarke's apartment later to tell her that it was the worst date she'd ever been on. Clarke was pleased and gladly listened as Lexa talked about it. Somewhere in there Clarke let it slip, that if she ever took Lexa out, she would really show her how a date should be.  
Lexa heard, but thought nothing of it.  
Two weeks later there's a party, at that party some random guy starts hitting on Clarke. Clarke doesn't take much notice to him, but she can see that it bothers Lexa.  
Clarke wants to talk about why Lexa is upset, Lexa doesn't want that, so instead she just kisses Clark. And then she sprints off, leaving Clarke alone and confused.  
That they was their first kiss, in a drunken jealous state. Not the best way to go about it, but it made them both aware.

1 week later Clarke finally gets Lexa alone and brings it up again. Neither of them remember a word of what they said to each other that night, all that matters is that they woke up together the next morning, sharing one bed.

From there on out, everything was pretty easy, they fell in love. And like all other relationships it went up and down. No matter what, they would always find their way to each other.

After college Lexa moved in with Clarke. And that same day she got down on one knee and asked her to be her wife. There was no question about it, they were soulmates. They got married and two years later Luna came into this world. After Luna, there was Rory. And they both thought it was faith when they got to know Mark. Mark was in the system and needed a place to stay. It didn't take long before it was obvious Mark would be there forever.

Years went by, kids left the nest and again is was only Clarke and Lexa together again. With the kids stopping by every once in a while, their life causally went back to taking care of each other. Two souls growing old together enjoying all that life had given them.  
It was late summer when Clarke noticed something was wrong with Lexa, she didn't act like herself and she couldn't say words the way they was suppose to be said. And so it was a fact, Lexa was sick. It was an cerebral hemorrhage.  
She never recovered from that, and had to be in bed most days, not really remembering Clarke or their kids. They were old now, and somehow Clarke thought that would make it easier. They had spent most of their lifes together, somehow it didn't feel like enough.  
Clarke sat by her bed everyday and every night. Lexa might not remember her, but that didn't mean that she should be alone.  
It was late one evening. And Clarke knew something was up. She could just feel it, somehow she could feel her own heart breaking. She felt calm, sat down by Lexa's bed, told her how much she loved her and held her hand thru the night.

That night two people passed away, holding each other.  
Their kids believed that when Lexa died, Clarke's soul couldn't bare staying behind alone. So they did what they had always done. Being together, doing everything together, even dying together.  
Their story was the ultimate love story that ended when Clarke was 87 and Lexa 91.

THE END. 

Also, sorry, it's really late, and english is not my first language so any mistakes are all mine.


End file.
